Love for All Seasons
by Prudence-chan
Summary: A lil' vidfic dedicated to four RuroKen couples: K+K, A+M, S+M and Y+T. WAFF!


****

Love for All Seasons 

  
Summary: A lil' vidfic dedicated to four RuroKen couples: K+K, A+M, S+M and Y+T. WAFF! 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor 'Love for All Seasons'. I own the Christina Aguilera CD, though. (And I'm very p¡ssed cuz it's scratched over 'Obvious', which is a great song... I'm digressing.) 

__

Oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah yeah 

[Misao is at the Aoiya's porch, watching the bright sun. She looks a bit upset.] 

__

Hey there boy   
Did you happen to know wherever you go   
I follow   
Oh baby, like a cool breeze on a summer day 

[Suddenly, a group of dark clouds gather over the sky. Misao gets worried and goes inside, then runs through the gates, an umbrella on her hands. She heads to the temple, where Aoshi is.] 

__

When you're near me   
I don't know what to do, I feel like a fool   
Like a school girl   
True blue girl   
Who wants to know, 'can you come out and play?' 

[At the Akabeko, Yahiko curses the brown leaves falling over the yard he'd just swept. Tsubame watches him from inside the building, her cheeks red.] 

__

You make me feel the way a woman   
Is supposed to feel   
So let me show you, show you   
My love's for real 

[Aoshi sees Misao approaching the temple under the heavy summer storm, her feet splashing the puddles of water on the ground.] 

[Yahiko notices Tsubame watching him and awkwardly smiles at her. She blushes even more, smiling as well.] 

__

I'll be the rain in your summer,   
The chill in your fall,   
I'll be what you want, anything at all   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time 

I'll be the fire in your winter,   
The sun in your spring,   
I'll do what you want, give you everything   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time 

[Kaoru is sitting under a full-blooming cherry tree by the river side. Cherry blossoms are all around her. She watches Kenshin's back while he fishes.] 

__

I'll be there for you   
Keeping you warm through the storm   
I'll guide you, stand by you   
Until the stars fall from the sky 

[Kenshin turns to her direction and gives her a warm smile. She gets up and goes to sit by his side.] 

__

When you call me   
I never hesitate making you wait   
For my love, never lie love   
It's something that I just can't deny 

[Megumi is alone at the clinic, calmly sipping some tea. Someone knocks at the door. She opens it and is greeted by a freezing winter wind and a shivering Sanosuke with snow-covered shoulders. She titters and lets him get in.] __

I'll read your each and every feeling   
When you need me to   
So now I gotta let you know   
This love's for you 

[When Kenshin gives up on the fishing, Kaoru timidly holds his hand and looks at him with tenderness in her eyes. Kenshin breathes an almost inaudible 'oro' before smiling again and getting nearer her.] 

[Megumi offers Sano a cup of tea. When he reaches for the cup, their fingers touch. They both blush a bit. Nervous, Sano closes the distance and quickly brushes his lips over hers, surprising the doctor.] 

__

I'll be the rain in your summer,   
The chill in your fall,   
I'll be what you want, anything at all   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time 

I'll be the fire in your winter,   
The sun in your spring,   
I'll do what you want, give you everything   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time 

You don't have to search no more

[Aoshi follows Misao with his eyes. As she puts her feet on the temple gateway, the rain stops abruptly and the sun comes out again. She looks up and curses the skies, then sneezes. Aoshi can't but smile at her.] __

Baby you don't have to dream 

[Yahiko flinches due to the autumn breeze. Tsubame shows up by his side with a _haori_. He blushes and smiles, thanking her.] __

'Cause what I've got inside for you 

[Kaoru and Kenshin look at each other and, very slowly, their lips meet. They share a sweet, romantic kiss.] __

Is all that you'll ever need 

[Expecting a slap, Sano mumbles an apology. Megumi shakes her head, smiling, and kisses him back.] __

You don't have to search no more   
My heart is yours for real for sure 

[Aoshi approaches Misao and closes the umbrella she was carrying. Then, he puts his arm around her shoulders and caresses her hair. Startled at first, the girl slowly relaxes and circles his waist with her arms.] __

You don't have to wonder why   
I'll never leave, I'll never lie 

[Uncertain, Tsubame looks around, making sure nobody was watching, and gives Yahiko a quick peck on his left cheek. The boy blushes, wide-eyed, and smiles brightly.] __

You don't have to search no more   
My heart is yours for real for sure 

[When the kiss ends, Kenshin looks at Kaoru's face. She picks a cherry blossom petal and rubs it over his nose. He wrinkles, laughing light-heatedly.] __

You don't have to wonder why   
I'll never leave, I'll never lie 

[Lightly panting after the doctor's breath-taking kiss, Sano smiles and caress Megumi's face. She leans her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him. He holds her as well, keeping each other warm.] 

__

I'll be the rain in your summer,   
The chill in your fall,   
I'll be what you want, anything at all   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time 

I'll be the fire in your winter,   
The sun in your spring,   
I'll do what you want, give you everything   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time... 

Author's Notes: Ooh... cute, wasn't it. This fic came to me out of a sudden. I listened to the song, sit in front on the computer and started typewriting. Like that. I've had this idea looooong ago... but simply didn't have the right push to write it. But it's done now. Hope you guys liked it.   
And no, the weather in Japan isn't crazy, baka T_T The events don't follow any timeline, right? 

love, Prudence-chan 

PS: Yes, I am a S+M fan ^_^'' 

On 11-12-2002 


End file.
